


Champion of My Heart

by LynsFantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Champion Shiro (Voltron), During Canon, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Established Relationship, Healthy Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Healthy Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynsFantasy/pseuds/LynsFantasy
Summary: Lotor has always been drawn to Shiro, even if he shouldn't be. The Champion has won many victories. How fitting that he should be the one to win the wayward prince's heart.Or,Five times Lotor calls Shiro his Champion -- four said in bittersweet moments of uncertainty, and one in the joy of victory.





	Champion of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladynaserath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/gifts).



> I've loved Shotor for a long time, but I only rarely get a spark of inspiration to write anything for them, so I would like to thank Ladynaserath for the prompt that kicked off this little idea. Enjoy!

1\. The Arena

Their relationship, such as it is, consists of nothing more than stolen moments, mere ticks and doboshes here and there when Lotor can slip into Shiro's cell or pose as a guard. He finally managed to pull the right strings, call in favors with the right people who were not  _too_ adverse to giving the exiled prince what he wanted, to get an evening alone together, but their allotted time came to an end half a varga ago. As he escorts the human back to the Arena, Lotor wishes he could keep this strange, beautiful, fierce creature, but he knows that he has already held onto the Champion for too long. The arena crowds are awaiting their favorite toy.

They stop just outside the entrance of the arena, and Lotor takes what could be his final chance to look at him. He just wants one moment longer. That's all Lotor asks for.

Shiro turns to leave, but Lotor pulls him closer one last time and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Win for me, Champion," he murmurs, caressing the human's cheek softly. "Come back to me."

"I will." Shiro's eyes glitter with determination. "I will, my Prince."

* * *

2\. The Cell

The last thing Lotor expected was to end up in a cell next to the Champion again. Especially with their roles reversed like this.

"I'm sorry," Shiro says softly, and he looks like he means it. "Allura insisted—"

"I know you will not let them harm me." Lotor steps closer, taking both of Shiro's hands in his own. "I know you will fight for me." He offers his once-lover (and, perhaps, they could be again, but that is a thought for later), a somewhat wry smile. "You _are_ the Champion, after all."

Shiro shakes his head. "Not anymore. Paladin, maybe, but—"

"You will always be the Champion to me." Lotor squeezes his hands before letting go and stepping back. "Champion of my heart, at least."

The Champion looks speechless, but familiar determination gleams in his eyes as he nods and turns to leave, putting up the cell barrier before heading out.

* * *

 

3\. The Corridor

"I wish there was a better option."

The exiled prince looks warily at Shiro, wanting so badly to believe him but unsure whether he really can. Finally, he answers, "As do I."

The black paladin looks troubled, eyes narrowed as he leads Lotor to the shuttle that will take them both, along with Pidge and Matt, down to the meeting place for the trade. Finally, he stops, and his hold on Lotor's arm causes the prisoner to stop as well. As Lotor watches, Shiro summons the black bayard, handing it over to him. "Take this. If you can bond with it, then you'll be able to summon it even if they search you for weapons."

Lotor looks at Shiro for a long moment, trying to discern his motives. Then, at last, he accepts the bayard. For a moment, he feels silly, holding a weapon that he cannot use, but then — Shiro rises up on his toes, gently taking hold of Lotor and guiding him into a kiss. As their lips connect, Lotor feels a sort of... tug, like an invisible string is now attached from the very core of his being to the black paladin himself. And as they break off the kiss, Lotor turns his attention to the bayard, and he barely has to think before he is able to transform it into a sword.

"I wish I could do more," Shiro says sadly, sincerely. "I wish I could fight for you."

"This is enough." Lotor dismisses the bayard, and, sure enough, it vanishes into sparks of Quintessence. He has no doubt that it will reappear when he calls it. "You fight many battles for others, but this is _my_ fight. With this, now that you have shared your connection and power with me, I will certainly triumph."

Shiro gives Lotor a faint smile. "Win for me, my Prince," he says, echoing words said so long ago now. "Come back to me."

Lotor returns the smile with a confidence he does not quite feel. "I will, my Champion."

* * *

4\. The Black Lion

It has only been a few days since the previous time they had to say farewell before a battle. This time, however, Lotor feels far more prepared, far more likely to win. The anticipation of the coming battle makes his heart rate elevate, and energy flows through his veins.

He catches Shiro giving him a knowing look. This must be how the Champion felt before every fight.

"Thank you for agreeing to bring me here," Lotor says. On the off chance that anything goes wrong, he needs Shiro to understand that he is grateful for his help regardless.

"Of course." Shiro gives him an encouraging smile that looks a little tight at the corners with concern that the paladin is trying to hide. "I believe in you. I know you'll win."

Lotor mirrors the smile, deciding not to comment on the signs of Shiro's worry. "I will. And when I do, I hope to have you by my side."

Shiro's smile grows a little wider, a little more sincere. "I promise. Win or lose, I'll be there for you. I'm your Champion after all, right?"

"That's right." Lotor closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Shiro's forehead. " _My_ Champion."

Metal fingers tangle in long silver locks as Shiro pulls Lotor into a kiss.

* * *

5\. The Throne Room

It all feels so surreal. Lotor cannot stop staring at the empty throne, feeling more like a rebellious child trying to get up the nerve to touch something he is not supposed to than a victorious new emperor claiming what he has won.

Warm fingers intertwine with his own, and Lotor looks to his right side to see Shiro beside him. His right-hand man. His lover.

"Go on, Emperor," Shiro says encouragingly. "It's yours."

Lotor gives him a grateful smile and a light squeeze to his hand before letting go and approaching the throne. He pauses for only a moment when he reaches it, running his hand along its smooth surface before turning around and sitting down. This is it. The throne is his.

With clear joy and satisfaction written across his face, Shiro salutes him and kneels before him. "My emperor," he says reverently. "I never thought that I would say this and mean it, but now... _Vrepit Sa_."

The p— the _emperor_ doesn't know whether to laugh or blush or smile with pride. "Come here, Shiro. You know that you do not have to bow to me."

"I know," Shiro confirms, "but I wanted to. I wanted to pledge my loyalty to you."

"Then stand by my side." Lotor gestures to the right of his throne. "Be my right-hand man, and let no one question the power of the new Emperor and his Champion."

Shiro smiles as he takes his proper place beside Lotor, and he gently takes his lover's hand. "The Champion supporting your new rule."

"Yes." Lotor smiles at him, having to look up from where he is sitting while Shiro stands. "And, as always, the Champion of my heart. I could not have done this without your help, my love."

"Anything for you, Lotor." Shiro's expression shifts into something soft and full of love. "Anything."


End file.
